Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction disscussion
by Zombyra
Summary: my attempt to write Yugi and some of his friends in fic where they discuss fanfiction please read and review. rated m for safety.


Zombyra: So I'm reading various Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics the other day and I thought to myself *How do Yugi and his friends feel about some the situations that fans put them in with these stories* hence this fic which is my take on the answer please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't Yu- Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Yugi and friends discuss fanfiction ideas

We find Yugi surfing the internet looking for card game news like leaks on the latest Duel Monster cards from I2 when he accidently typed in Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction and was surprised by the number of sites dedicated to Yu-Gi-Oh and fan made stories related to it.

"Whoa I never expected this" he said to himself.

Yugi then clicked on a random site and found stories rated K to M and of various genre such as sci-fi, romance, humour, suspense and parody to name a few. He also found familiar names like his own and Atem as well as the Kaiba brothers, Joey, Tea Grandpa, Bakura and even Pegasus.

For the next five hours Yugi speed read a handful of stories for each rating and his reaction ranged from amused to slightly disturbed to traumatic. After finishing he saw that if he didn't get to bed now he'll end up running late for school tomorrow and he didn't want that so switching his computer off he changed to pyjamas and climbed into thinking

*I need to tell the others about the fanfiction but how will they react*

After that he fell asleep dreaming of watching Tea, Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyrie in a lesbian threesome.

THE NEXT DAY

"So yeah guys that's what happened," Yugi said as he explained how he found out about Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction.

"So Yug what Kind of pairings did ya stumble across," Joey asked.

"Well there is….." Yugi began before Tristan interrupted.

"Please tell me that there are fanfiction writers that write stories with me being paired with Serenity."

Joey now looked ready to murder Tristan.

"As I was saying before Tristan rudely interrupted me there is people who Joey and Mai as a couples aw heck I'll just write down the ones I saw," said Yugi.

The list included the following:

Yugi x Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi x Tea.

Yugi x Rebecca.

Joey x Kaiba.

Joey x Mai.

Tristan x his right hand (Just Kidding).

Tristan x Serenity.

Joey x Tristan.

Kaiba x Ishizu.

Tea x Serenity.

There were more but his convince him to stop they got the idea but Joey was freaking out as people had apparently paired him with Kaiba. He wanted to know who in their right mind would pair him with a guy he hated with passion.

Tea was the one to give an answer to that question.

"Yaoi fangirls of course," she said.

After this they decided to go on a computer and visit the site Yugi had previously visited and see if there were any fics that featured events of their adventures from Duelist Kingdom to the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem just two years earlier. They did find some as well as fics that 'showed' their reactions to Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series and ones where they watched actual events in a none abridged form.

There were stories that made them laugh and cry then there were ones gave big WTF moments.

"Okay some of these are very well done and others have me wondering what is the writer on and where can I get some," said Tristan.

"I think we're all thinking that ya nimrod," said Joey with a hug smile on his face.

"You know some of these fan pairings are pretty good but I'm surprise that none of the fans have put Yugi into a harem," said Bakura.

Yugi suddenly tensed up and the others noticed very quickly.

"Yugi have you seen a fic with you in a harem situation?" Tea asked as she suddenly felt very jealous of the idea of Yugi having a harem even if it was just in fanfiction.

"Y-yes," he replied blushing a little.

The other forced to shoe the fic it was called Yugi: life is a game by Harem Master123 and was rated M but only had 4 chapters written still Joey and Tristan got a laugh at Bakura's expense as in the fic Bakura was turned into a girl.

"Stop it guys it is not funny," Bakura all but shouted but they continued to laugh until Yugi himself pointed out that Harem Master123 might write a future chapter for the fic in which Joey and/or Tristan might be gender bent as well.

Joey and Tristan now looked very frightened that Harem Master123 might actually do that.

"No I love being a guy how would I pleasure Serenity with my cock if I'm turned into a girl," Tristan cried.

"Tristan if you don't stop thinking about my sister like that I'm gonna send to the hospital with power of my Brooklyn Rage," Joey said angrily.

"What the hell are you on about Joey you don't have Brooklyn Rage," said Tea.

No one not even Joey knew what he meant by Brooklyn rage so they decided to get back to talking Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. Bakura was still a little sore about his being turned into a girl for a Yugi x harem fic.

"Gender bending for a harem fanfic is completely unnecessary when the writer could have easily used Tea, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, female duel monsters and even that Rebecca girl," he said.

"Or female original characters," added Joey.

"If you guys could write a fanfic about yourself in the lead role what would it involve?" asked Yugi.

This distracted his friend from further talk of Yugi with a harem before it got out of hand as Yugi intended.

Tea went first but she wasn't sure exactly what she'd except for that the themes of romance and friendship would be featured heavily.

Bakura decided that if ever wrote a fanfic he would write one were Zorc never controlled him through the Millennium ring and he would never be turned into a girl. Bakura jokingly suggested that instead of him be turned a girl it would either be Joey, Tristan or both.

"I'd write a fic where I'd have the best cards and kick Kaiba boy's ass so hard that the next million Kaiba wannabes would feel it," said Joey with a big stupid grin on his face.

"I'd write fanfics where I'd show Serenity a wonderful time on a date and eventually marry her," said Tristan.

"Well fanfiction is about the only place where you have a chance with my sister," said Joey.

Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura all looked at Yugi and wanted to know what he would write. After some thought he said –

"Well stories would have a lot of duelling, action and humorous moments along with some elements of romance and friendship added for good measure."

Everyone believed him and didn't realise that he also wanted to write fanfics about him just sitting back and watching as Tea, Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyrie made sweet love in threesomes.

Before they could continue it was time for their next class so they decided to finish their talk about fanfiction afterschool.

End.

Zombyra: okay so not the best story I have written I'll admit that but it was just a bit more difficult to write than I thought so please read and review also flamers and troll will have their reviews deleted.


End file.
